


Trust Exercise

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Canon, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: Akira and Ryuji make time for each other, one way or another.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 381
Collections: Persona Kink Meme





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme request](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1313342#cmt1313342):
> 
> _Akira and Ryuji are adults living together in a loving relationship but they've been busy dealing with their jobs and university and haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other. One night, while talking about it, Akira lets it slip that he's been interested in somnophilia and since he's been so tired lately and he misses Ryuji so much, he really wants to try it. So they decide to try it one night when Ryuji will be home late and Akira will already be asleep._
> 
> _++ Ryuji is hesitant at first but then sees how good Akira looks when he's sleeping/half-awake and getting fucked and he almost instantly decides that he loves it_   
_+++++ Akira is sound asleep when Ryuji starts but wakes up in the middle of it_
> 
> Boy, is it nice to finish something in only a couple of days instead of… several months. cough. Enjoy!

When Ryuji comes home, the apartment is loud.

Akira is blaring his study playlist out of his laptop’s tinny speakers but he’s at the kitchenette instead, hunched over the stove burner and tending to a pot of leftover curry, one hand swirling the spoon and the other tapping along to the beat that’s going way too hard for eleven-thirty on a Monday night. He looks up at Ryuji when the door closes behind him, eyes brightening like they always do, before he goes back to his stirring. 

“Welcooooooome, come iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin,” he sings.

“Don’t you get tired of sayin’ that shit?”

Akira just shrugs. “I get paid to say it.”

“Joke’s on you, I’m broke ‘til tomorrow.” Ryuji drops his back against the door to pull off his work boots, then kind of just stays there because he’s not sure he can get back up.

“Better pay me with something or you’re not getting fed. We don’t hand out freebies at our fine dining establishment.”

“Like what?”

“Surprise me.”

With the last of his strength, Ryuji pulls himself up and over to Akira, nudging their faces together until Akira is leaning over like a falling tree, until he stops rudely ignoring the big puckered kiss Ryuji is offering and gives him one right back.

“Missed you,” Ryuji says.

“Missed you too,” Akira says back.

Ryuji lets Akira get back to the curry and wanders off. “Ahhh, I’m starvin’!” He lands on the couch and spreads out like he got flattened by a box truck. Shit, he feels like it, too.

He came home at a good time, though, because it’s not long at all before Akira is hauling dinner over, carrying the plates and the spoons and the drinks all at the same time like a show-off, because he won’t leave work at work. It’s a double helping of rice in a steaming pool of curry that Ryuji starts scooping into his mouth before his plate even hits the table. They talk about their days like two old men while Ryuji blissfully lets his brain shut off.

“Worked on my paper… studied.” Akira pauses to wipe at his mouth. “Umm… I got groceries. Studied some more.”

“Sure sounds exciting.” Ryuji wouldn’t know; he’s a second-year ronin who’s already forgotten what looking in a textbook is even like. “So didja do anything _not_ for school?”

Akira looks at him blankly. “…Curry?”

“Are you serious? Man.” Ryuji sighs. “Being an adult sucks.”

“Just wait ‘til you get into uni. It’ll suck more than you can ever imagine.”

Knowing Akira’s schedule, Ryuji believes it. Between swing shifts and exams and endless household chores, it’s a miracle they crossed paths to sit here and eat dinner together. He doesn’t want to entertain the idea that the impossible amounts of suck they go through could get so much worse.

“It’s like I don’t have enough hours in the day anymore. I’d have to start doing shit in my sleep to fit in everything I want to do.”

“That sounds pretty good,” Ryuji says. “Like sleep-studyin’, so you don’t even have to stay awake through all the boring-ass parts.”

“Draw some eyeballs on me and I can go in and sleep-work.”

“You could be sleepin’ and buyin’ the groceries. Or doin’ the laundry. Or all the cleaning.”

“Or sex.”

At the mere mention of the word, Ryuji laughs out loud like a stupid little kid. “Dude, that’d be really effin’ sad if you slept through that. If you had to be awake for something, you gotta pick that, at least. Can’t have you fallin’ asleep on my dick.”

Akira’s eyes flit away for an instant. He throws his shoulders up and leans back into the couch.

“I dunno. It doesn’t sound so bad.”

Ryuji stops laughing.

“Huh?”

“You know, being asleep and doing it. One second you’re sleeping and the next you’re already in the middle of it. That’s so efficient. And kinda… it doesn’t sound bad.”

“Wait? That won’t—does that even feel good?”

“Sure it does. Once you wake up.”

Ryuji thinks about that for a second, then stumbles upon what might be a more important question. “Ain’t that illegal?”

“Well—it’s—” Akira waves his hands, maybe a little flustered. “I guess, yeah, maybe, but not if you say it’s okay first. If I told you it was okay to do it then there’s no problem. It’s just like anything else.”

“Probably is kinda illegal if I do that to you.”

“I’d still let you,” Akira says. 

“Let my ass get arrested,” Ryuji grumbles.

“Let you do whatever you want to me.”

It’s not just the words that get to Ryuji when Akira says it. It’s how heavy his eyelashes look all of a sudden, the little smirk he can still turn on in a flash; it’s the way he messes around and drops jokes like old times but never, ever lets Ryuji forget that he’s the one Akira wants. Ryuji is so tired, they both are, but his dick is making a brave effort in his pants and he’s got to do an unsubtle shift on the couch.

“Yeah?” is the sexiest comeback Ryuji has. Not his fault, now that his brain has short-circuited.

“You want to?” Akira says.

“In your sleep?”

“Not tonight, but—wanna try it? Just once. If you want.”

“Okay.” Ryuji watches Akira eat another spoonful of curry, the look in his eyes passed, but not gone. Just tucked away for later. “Okay, let’s try it.”

Akira lets his spoon hit the plate, licked shiny-clean. “It’s not so bad getting arrested. Join the club.”

\-------

When Ryuji comes home, the apartment is quiet.

It’s normal when he gets off of work this late at night, should be normal, but tonight the silence is so telling, so strong it’s like static burning in his ears, making everything sound that much louder, even the thoughts in his own head.

Because Akira said he was ready tonight.

Ryuji didn’t exactly plan for how this was going to work. Just thought about it on repeat for the last few hours instead of doing his actual job, just figured he’ll have to be as quiet as humanly possible when he gets home, even though he’s already let the front door bang shut on accident. But he keeps his cursing quiet, manages to take his boots off with barely a sound, just ten times slower than usual. His socked feet keep him stealthy as he tiptoes over to their bedroom.

The door is ajar, letting a beam of streetlight into the dark room, and there Akira is, in bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck, faced away from the door. He isn’t even on his side of the bed; he’s curled up right in the middle of it, just so Ryuji has no choice but to lie up next to him if he wants on himself. Man, he does think of everything.

He walks around the bed to squint at Akira’s face, his features darkened by shadow, eyes soft and closed. Like he’s… sleeping. Probably.

Ryuji watches Akira’s shoulders for a minute, just to make sure. They rise and fall so gently that it helps Ryuji check if he’s even breathing in the first place. When he’s waited long enough, he tries undressing. Off come all his dirty work clothes, silently dropped to the floor, and then he watches Akira for a minute more. Another one, and then he’s gonna do this, for real.

Ryuji waves his hand in front of Akira’s face, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Ryuji crawls onto the bed with a heavy, drawn-out creak, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Okay. So Akira really is asleep. Good. That’s good.

When he pulls up the sheet and slides under, he can make out a hint of Akira’s body in the dark, naked from the chest down and stopping at what must be the band of his boxer briefs. Just one little barrier between them, and that’s it. 

He reaches down and, not for the first time, starts jerking himself off to Akira’s sleeping body.

It feels a little weird this time, though, because there’s an expectation hanging over him now as he does it, because he can’t remember the last time he masturbated somewhere else other than the shower in some sad attempt at multitasking. Ryuji sweeps all that out of his head as best he can and focuses on Akira instead, on the idea that he’ll be inside him soon enough. Not just wishful thinking for Ryuji to nut to and then pass out; something that’s going to really, actually happen. Something that shouldn’t excite him so much.

But Ryuji’s been pent-up lately, so—makes sense. Already had a tingle in his balls before he even started, dick a little fat before he even touched it, thickening up to its full size in no time. He can only see Akira’s face, after all. And Akira looks the same as usual: unfair in every single way, all handsome angles with his guys-can’t-be-this-pretty lashes resting on his cheeks, everything so perfect and relaxed and still.

Akira isn’t doing a thing and he gets Ryuji this hard. He’s just that good.

For a second, Ryuji wants to wake him up. It feels like he’s leaving Akira out, feeling this good without him, but no, he has to wait. That’s the whole point. Besides, Akira wants this, right? He’s been waiting to get fucked, right? The more Ryuji indulges himself, the more he indulges Akira.

So he focuses back on Akira’s face and on the things it’s doing to his dick, pulsing with an ache at the anticipation, demanding the connection it wants.

Ryuji shuffles his head forward on the pillow, close as he can get himself to go, until Akira is only a few inches away. He smells freshly showered, smells of that one conditioner that’s like a bottle of cologne fucked a forest, the one that leaves his hair the softest it’s ever been. And his mouth looks soft too, his lips loose with sleep and parted from his barely-there breaths. It makes Ryuji want to get even closer, draws him in. He stops just when he’s ghosting over Akira’s lips, his own tingling out of denial, trading air in shuddering breaths because Ryuji is trying so hard not to wake him up he’s straining with exertion, slicking his dick into his fist with the tightest control he’s ever had.

He’s gotta do it. He’s gotta get in.

Ryuji’s gone in a flash, leaving one side of the bed for the other, slipping in against Akira’s back. He barely waits before he rubs himself against Akira’s ass, streaking the cotton wet, pushing the long line of his cock at the small of Akira’s back. He glides his restless hand from back to front and fondles Akira’s snug, soft cock like he owns the thing. So greedy, just shameless, but he’s gotta do it.

Then he pulls Akira’s underwear down slow, gentle – thinks he’s gentle, can’t tell with his hands shaking – until it catches under the round swell of his ass, those thick and soft cheeks Ryuji spreads apart to get at his hole. His thumbs go searching down and down before he rubs against his pucker that’s puffy and slick and _goddamn_, of course he did. Of course Akira prepped himself before he went to sleep, got himself fingered soft and jampacked with lube, made sure there wasn’t a single reason Ryuji couldn’t slide himself in the moment he got home.

Getting filled up with Ryuji’s cock was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep, and now it’ll be the first thing he knows when he wakes up. Ryuji’s gonna make damn sure of it.

A quick swipe of saliva on the head and Ryuji is pushing himself in, one leg hiked up to get gut-deep, and he starts to thrust away fast as Akira comes alive beneath him.

He arches his back against Ryuji with a gorgeous, raw moan, no-filter noise that comes straight from deep inside him, before he writhes back forward. Ryuji must’ve pulled Akira out of a deep, deep sleep. He’s moving so strange and slow, like none of his muscles know how to work together yet, flexing and twisting and squeezing down on Ryuji as he pumps in and out. It’s the movement of total confusion, like Akira doesn’t know where he is, who he is, when he started getting hard under Ryuji’s sweaty palm, but Ryuji lets his hips be the answer, makes Akira’s body remember.

“Akira, hey,” Ryuji whispers into Akira’s ear, finally burying his nose into the thick curls of hair at his neck and breathing him in, and Akira moans back, “oh, oh,” in his low, dreamy voice. He sounds so _good_. Sounds good, smells good, feels good; feels like everything, is everything. 

Akira curves back again with more force than before, seeking him. “_Ryuji_.”

“Hey, there you are.” Ryuji meets him, face pressing against face, sticking together with Ryuji’s sweat. “I’m home.”

“Ohm’god. Oh… god.” Akira’s eyes fight into focus and he swallows to close up his gaping mouth, but not before a trickle of drool escapes out the corner. That shouldn’t be so cute, definitely shouldn’t make Ryuji throb in Akira’s ass like it just did. “Oh god, yeah.”

“You like this? You like it?”

“_Yeah_,” he slurs out, shifting on the bed so Ryuji can put more of his weight on him, goes loose and pliant because Ryuji is fucking him like they’re back in high school and Akira can’t do anything but take it. 

The bed frame rolls with them, thumping loud against the wall in the same powerful rhythm, all but guaranteeing their neighbors are in on this. If they listen hard enough they’ll hear Akira too, groaning so sweetly into the mattress until Ryuji presses his face in and gets his kiss, swallowing up every moan he earns from working Akira’s ass. They don’t get to hear this part, the words Ryuji keeps between them; whispering “coming, I’m coming,” right in Akira’s hot and slippery mouth and pumping full into him, hot punches of orgasm Ryuji feels down to his toes.

He doesn’t stop. He just rocks Akira back to yank his underwear down the rest of the way, hips still slapping up to his ass like the word ‘oversensitive’ means nothing. Whatever gets Akira there, whatever he wants, Ryuji’ll do it. It doesn’t take much more, only his hand wrapping tight around Akira’s dick and jacking fast, before Akira comes too with a bone-deep sigh and sticky shots across his stomach.

“Shit, that’s good,” Ryuji groans, dropping his hips and splaying his legs out in a fucked-out heap. “Ahh, you’re so goddamn good.”

“…Me?” Akira mumbles, acting like his hole isn’t still shivering in the most distracting way possible. “Should be you. Y’really did it. Mmm.” He lolls his head back and whispers sharp close to Ryuji’s ear and no, _this_ is what’s the most distracting. “When can you do it again?”

Ryuji doesn’t know, but he can’t wait.


End file.
